Remembering You
by Xanby S. Tchaikovsky
Summary: North Korea had been a shut in nation to the entire world, but when he suddenly showed up to attend World University, everyone thought things would turn out for the better. Especially his brother South Korea who had always been longing to see him again. However just as he thought that he could reunite with his brother again, he was wrong. His brother had already replaced him.
1. Chapter 1

Winter came early that year as North Korea patrolled down the empty streets of Pyongyang. It was already 12 midnight and most of his citizens were already asleep, but for North, it's his most active hour.

"Commander," a young soldier suddenly approached him from the fork of a road holding a firm salute. "Thank you for your hard work today."

"Likewise," he responded firmly with a salute,

The soldier smiled at this and had went his way because just as bland as their conversation sounded, those few words were what soldiers like him always wanted to hear from their commander, North Korea.

North, as the representative of the said nation, was assigned with the duty of the Nation's Homeland security; more specifically on carrying it out. North commandeers the patrolling soldiers and has the authority to assign and relieve them from their duty. A thing he had just done with that soldier earlier.

"I see that you've let another one slack off patrol duty today, brother." Pyongyang, the representative of the nation's heart city, called out as he happened to be patrolling the nearby street. "I swear North, if you allow another one to get off duty today, we'll be the only ones left patrolling these streets, again!"

"And so? It's not like there had been any casualties occurring recently," North shrugs as he pulled his scarf up to his nose as the wind was getting too chilly for his taste and the sight of Pyongyang wearing nothing but his uniform wasn't making things any better for him.

"Well, what if the South attacked us?!" Pyongyang panicked as he instinctively pulled out his gun and anxiously glanced around.

"Believe, me...he won't." North reassuringly replied. "He has way better things to do than attacking us Pyang. And besides," he turned to the younger man that stood only a few inches shorter than him. "Can you at least wear another layer top of that uniform of yours? We still have another hour of work before we are relieved from duty you know?"

"Say what?!" Pyongyang paled out making North shake his head in response as he can't help but to find how uncanny the similarities of Pyongyang with the South, Although he'd rather drop dead than admit that openly with anyone; even with Pyongyang.

"Yes, so keep moving. We don't want people thinking we're slacking off now, do we?" North said as he ushered him to continue the patrol. That night was going to be a very long one.

* * *

North and Pyongyang's patrol ended later than expected as both of them failed to notice the time. It was no longer a surprise since the two had always been known to be inattentive when it comes to their time once they both of them are together. Their subordinates often points out how well the two of them get along with each other on which North just replies with a smile saying, "well, he's my brother after all."

Now, to the view of the regular citizens, this bond between their two representative was heart-warming that many are actually genuine happy for them. However, there are those who weren't that eager with this at all. And one of them was his boss.

"North Korea, reporting for duty." North saluted as he entered the office of his boss.

"North Korea, let me be straight with you" his boss began with a stern tone as he glared at him sharply. "I've been hearing some unpleasing news lately about you slacking off in your duty. Is that true?"

"No Sir. I will never do such thing!" North suddenly raised his voice in defense which only made his boss stare at him in doubt that belief.

"Enough excuses," his boss doesn't looks wavered and worse, he seems more convinced that North was actually slacking off when he said, "Pyongyang has never strike me as a responsible representative that's why I ordered you to over watch his development for him to become a model citizen. However, from the looks of it, you are the one influenced by this slacker to perform less than required."

"Sir, it's not like what you think!"

"Silence!"

North was a taken a back as he took a step back and followed as commanded. His boss was in a terrible mood and pressing it further would just make it far worse for him and Pyongyang. And the last thing North would want is to have his brother Pyongyang in trouble because he can't shut his mouth.

Obviously triggered, North's boss massaged his temples as he glanced through the folders on top of his desk for a while causing silence to don upon them. North wants to peer over and see what his boss was reading due to curiosity, but at that moment, one wrong move might just make him have it. That's why with all his attention, he focused so much on staying still that when his boss called for him once, he didn't respond.

"North Korea!" his boss yelled angrily that snapped him out of his thoughts.

"S-sir!" North stuttered as he saluted again out of the blue irritating his boss even further.

"The rumors are true then. You really are slacking off ever since you are relocated here in the capital." The boss nods his head as it seems like he have come to a conclusion making North swallow the lump on his throat as he anticipated for the worse.

"Just as I want to punish you for your misconduct, I've already arranged with the United Nations that you will be deported out of the country together with Pyongyang to attend their University." His boss grits his teeth in displeasure. "Keep this in mind North Korea, this is a warning. Be thankful that you are saved for now, but if I hear that you or Pyongyang does anything to disgrace our nation's name, just now that once the both of you return, you will be punished beyond the usual punishment."

"I-I'll keep that in mind Sir!" North replied as he then got dismissed by his boss who he would, by all means, avoid the entire day.

'Now that was some twist of events,' North breathes out as he finally stepped out of his boss' building feeling a slight relief from his chest because if he were to be honest, the rumors weren't entirely false. He was, by a degree, slacking off. Especially with how he discipline his troops. However, in his opinion, their rules were actually too strict and that they should be more at ease. After all, the warring era is over and countries don't just randomly point their guns at each other anymore. Countries handle differences with diplomatic meeting these days. However, as a shut in nation after all, North Korea has a lot of catching up.

And speaking of catching up.

"Hey brother," Pyongyang greeted appeared out of the building with a grin still as wide as ever. "I knew you'd be here."

"Huh?" North looked at him puzzled. "What were you doing here Pyang? Did you had business with our bosses today?" he began asking as he felt his guts wrenched inside him. Had the boss scolded him already before he was or was it someone else who had done it? North just felt bothered as Pyongyang hardly gets called over to the building unless it's of important matters. And with his conversation earlier with their boss, he figured that Pyongyang isn't on the good side of any of their leaders right now.

"Not really," Pyongyang replied in a lax tone as he stared at North dumbfounded. "I was just here to check on one of the vehicles. Apparently we are going to use it for some reasons that's why they wanted me to check whether it could still go the mile."

"Is that so," North breathes out in relief. It seems like they haven't break out the news with him. Probably they didn't bother anymore since they are going to leave soon, apparently. He might even say that the odds were in favor of them this time. "That's good to hear."

"Hmm? Why, did something happen?" Pyongyang raised his brow in suspicion.

"It's nothing," North lied with a straight face as he decided that his brother doesn't need to know about it just yet. Well at least the part about the leaders' negative view of him. However, about the agreement with UN though. He knew he should break the news with him as he said, "at least, nothing to be worried about."

"Huh?"

"The car that you just checked earlier."

"Yeah, what about it."

"I think that would be our ride leaving this place."

"Great-no wait, what?! Leave! Where are we going?!" Pyongyang looks concerned as he furrowed his brow and had the look of confusion all over his face.

"Don't know." North replied as he realized that he has no idea of the specifics himself. "All I was told of was that we will be attending UN's University or something. I didn't manage to ask more about it as he dismissed me right away."

"University...?" Pyongyang became more confused. "But, didn't we graduated university like, more than decades ago? So why should we attend another one?"

"Beats me." North shrugs as he really doesn't care for reason at the moment. All he knows is that if attending this UN university thing would spare him and Pyongyang from punishment, then he might as well take it. But despite that, he can't help but be curious too.

Pyongyang was ahead of him though as he, with enthusiasm that came out of nowhere, exclaimed to him, "then, let's not just stand here. We need to gather Intel on this so that we could get prepared. After all, everything that relates outside relation is always politics for our leaders. This one included, so that means we need to get ready for this. Or else," Pyongyang shivered. "I'd rather not talk about it. But you get the idea."

North didn't, but he just nodded his head in agreement. After all, they have to prepare for this University thing...to whatever that means. But with the mention of the United Nations, North can't help but to feel slight uneasiness well up him.

'I bet he's also going to be there too right?' he pondered. But before he fell deep in his thoughts, Pyongyang grabbed him by the hand and dragged him to wherever making him snap of his pondering and smile.

Yeah, Pyongyang is his brother and that should be his main concern right now.

Thus, drowning all the thoughts away, he tried to make the most out of their time together.

The worst was yet to come.


	2. Chapter 2

South Korea had never been a morning person but on that day, he had found himself waking up at 3 in the morning.

With heavy breathing and sweat dripping down from his face, South had just woke up from a terrible nightmare. The details were in a blur and the aching sensation vibrating in his skull wasn't helping either. And even though it was just a dream, he was too disturbed by it that he simply can't stop thinking about it.

'Why that...of all things though,' he thought as he tried to breath in deeply to calm himself. But the impact it had to his system was too much that even his hands were shaking so bad that when he had grabbed his alarm clock by the bedside table, he accidentally dropped it to the ground.

This had startled him for a moment. South Korea may have been called clumsy once in a while by China, but this was simply something else. That dream he had that night was haunting him that the voices he heard it in rings in his ears. Almost as though he was still dreaming.

'It's alright. It's just a bad dream,' he forced his self to laugh as he went to pick up the clock and place it back to where it usually stands.

His hands were still shaking, but somehow he managed to do it without dropping it for the second time. Turning his head to the window, he could see through the curtains that it was still dark out. After all, it was just 3 in the morning and the sun doesn't rise till 7. He debated on the thought of going back to bed and continue sleeping like he normally would do, but something in him said that he wasn't going to be able to sleep anyways; especially not after that dream he had last night.

That's why, even against his normal judgement, South Korea had decided to just get up and start his day already-even if the day doesn't seem to be ready to start itself.

* * *

"I wonder what's on TV today," South announced to himself as he had headed downstairs and walked pass his gigantic flat screen TV that was plastered on his living room wall on his way to the kitchen. "But first," he opened his fridge and made a sharp frown. "As expected. My fridge is empty, again."

He slaps his hand on his forehead as he forgot to do his groceries yesterday and now he was starving with an empty fridge. On normal days, South Korea wouldn't be bothered by this as his response would always be to pull out his phone and call for delivery. However, that wasn't the case today.

"Guess I just have to go to the convenience store then," he shrugs his shoulder in defeat. After all, there was nothing he could do about it. That's why grabbing his coat that hanged on the rack by the entrance, South was ready to march out to face the world.

Or at least the thinks he does.

* * *

"Geez, who knew it was this cold outside!" South shrieked the moment he had stepped outside his front door.

A cold breeze blew on his face and only a few moments outside, he could feel his nose starting to get frost-bitten. At that point South just wanted to barge back in his house and hide under the pile of his blanket and turn up his house heater to high level. However, he had come so far as taking a few steps down the block and the store was just a street away. He can't turn back now. So as fast as his legs could carry him, he ran towards the shop and barged in it without care because he has no plans of turning to an icicle man in any day, thank you.

The woman in the convenience store was startled with the way South Korea entered. But she didn't made any fuss about it asides from having screamed in surprise. She simply stared at him quizzically before she turned back her attention to her mobile device.

South Korea was thankful that she didn't made a fuss or else he would never hear the end of it from his boss. That's why when the woman was kind enough to ignore him, he proceeded to food aisle and checked whatever looked appetizing to him.

Now, not to be rude to the store, but South was a bit disappointed with the food choice. Yes, there were some chips, crackers, chocolates and other food stuff; but neither of those looks decent for breakfast. But then again, it was a convenience store, not a breakfast bar or a restaurant. For him to expect too much from it would be the same as waiting for a paycheck when you're in fact unemployed.

And since beggars can't be choosers, South opted for some instant cup noodles, a bottle of some random energy drink and a candy bar.

The lady in the counter didn't gave him weird expressions when he handed his purchase to her. She acted like she would normally would to any customer as she asked him for his payment and returned his change. South should be thankful for her indifference, but instead, he found it slightly disturbing.

'I'd rather not think about it that much,' he thought as he carried his purchase and head to the vacant table near the glass walls. After all, his day hasn't been at its best and all he wants is to eat right now. That wasn't too much to ask right?

Sitting on the vacant table, South Korea found himself with a clear view of the street outside. The sky was still dark and the only light there was were the street lights and the light from the convenience store. Asides from that, it was completely dark out. The streets were also empty as not a single soul were to be seen walking by. A scene that South Korea is not very used to as he doesn't even bother to wake up earlier than 8.

He always hate waking up early because it's cold during those hours; colder than the already cold weather that he was barely enduring with his three-layered clothing. But with the scenery as such and the silence that he rarely experience, it seems like waking up early doesn't seem to be all that bad after all.

Although, despite thinking of such, South Korea fails to envision himself to ever to wake up on such an hour by his own accord.

Having his eyes wander around the convenience store for something interesting to do, his eyes landed on the newspaper rack that sat silently by the corner. Now by all honesty, South wasn't a fan of newspapers. He finds reading them to be rather boring and often times the news were either things he already knew before hand or simply news that were just going to ruin his day. That's why he'd normally just ignore them when he sees them. However, that day hasn't been rolling out the way he'd normally go by his day and the newspaper was one of them.

At first glance, South thought that he might just be imaging things. After all, he just had a terrible nightmare and a bad case of empty fridge first thing in the morning. So he thought that those things might just be getting in to his head at this point. However, as he squints his eyes and stared at it longer, he knew that he wasn't just dreaming it or hallucinating it. His brother North Korea was on the front page of his local newspaper.

Or at least his name was written in bold characters on the front page of the newspaper. And the article that featured it definitely caught his attention.

So without any second thought, South grabbed the newspaper and opened it to the page where the article as written.

The article went as such:

 _ **North Korea finally opening up to United Nations**_

 _Just last night the leader of the Democratic People's Republic of North Korea had finally confirmed the long rumor about North Korea and that the older Nation is finally going to attend World University. And according to their leader himself, the representative of North Korea had also been looking forward to this for a long while and that his appearance was actually planned even as far as 5 years ago but due to socioeconomic issues, it was held back and was moved to today's date._

 _Now with North Korea's representative participating World University, many have already speculated that this might be the start of the reconciliation between the Northern and Southern representative of the peninsula nation. Although when the leader of North Korea was asked about this, he had been silent about it answering with only the words, '...surely, our representative would be in touch with other representatives of other nation. But to how well he would be getting along with them is not for me nor the government to say. Although rest assured that North Korea has no other intention than to get along with everyone and to learn from everyone else. That's all."_

 _Despite the vague response, government leader of South Korea are all heads up with this and sees this as an opportunity to reconnect with the said nation. And even if the reunion might not be what many would hope it to be, nations including China and the rest of the world of are hoping it to be the head start of something wonderful to come._

Having read the text, South Korea felt like his entire stomach was going to come out of his mouth. Those words...that article...that was all it took for him to remember his dream clearly that night. A dream that terrified South that he might not be able to get any more sleep at nights for a while from now.

That dream...that dream was about his brother North Korea.

* * *

 _It was during the Korean War when North Korea had suddenly invaded the South. It had happened all of a sudden that South Korea wasn't able to respond immediately. Building collapsed and dead bodies littered everywhere. South Korea was confused and afraid as bombs were dropped everywhere and fire engulfed his cities. There was nothing but destruction everywhere he looked. His poorly trained soldiers did their best, but North Korea had elite troops that had experienced tougher wars before. To them, South Korea might as well be equal to target practice and a field trip._

 _He tried to run...he tried to hide, but there was no place to run and there was no place to hide. They were everywhere. They held guns and their eyes screamed murder. Never had South seen such hatred in a person before. The only one he had seen this level of intense hatred was when he met Russia long ago and that man was notorious for it._

 _However, that day, South Korea was proven wrong._

 _Standing in front of all the soldiers was a single person whose face could brew up a storm in his chest. It was his older Brother, North Korea._

 _With a sharp frown and a stern gaze, North Korea wasn't the older brother he recalled him to be._

 _North Korea was a silent man who spoke gently towards him and to others. He was meek and he would hardly resort to any form of violence. He enjoys literature among everything else and enjoyed staying indoors. His hobbies involved music, dancing, painting and even herb medicine. He hates politics the most and refuses to state his opinion on matters involving the military nor the monarchy. He gets easily saddened by slightest arguments and would often cry because of it. He was just a child that just happened to be a living representation of a nation._

 _But now, he had changed._

 _North Korea is a silent man that refuse to speak. He's arrogant and actively seeks out violence of any form. It's almost to the point that he treats it like a hobby already. He despises staying indoors and is often seen camped outside or at times, sleeping just anywhere. But is sleeping even a word to describe what he does anymore? Sure, his eyes are closed, but who were to say that he's no conscious. A soldier of South once made a mistake of trying to take advantage of what seemed to be a 'sleeping' North Korea and attempted to assassinate him. Unfortunately for that soldier, North Korea had him first. He enjoys using his weapons and have mastered the art of torture and brain washing people. He openly promotes communism and would kill anyone against it._

 _He had become a fearsome individual comparable to the fearsome nation that raised him. One might say he was molded to be like the Soviet and he definitely did became one. But despite being able to change him to all that, North Korea still cries._

" _ **...brother...save me..."**_

 _Pain was what he saw in his brother's eyes. He saw suffering that no words could explain. He wanted to reach out to him and take the pain away, but he felt conflicted. His brother was hurting him and was hurting himself at the same time._

 _He have gone mad._

" _Korea, let me handle this for you!" America arrived with help from the newly formed United Nations. "You can rest ease now because the Hero have arrived!"_

 _South Korea was conflicted. He was thankful that America had arrived to save him, but at the same time, he was scared of him. America was one of the reason he and his brother grew apart, and with this war, he was aware that they'll just grow further and further._

" _ **Brother, we were supposed to be always together right...so why did you turn your back from me?"**_

 _South Korea felt angry, but he can't explain it. He's so angry that he cries about it till his heart felt strained and his body felt limp._

 _The war was over and North Korea surrendered. They had signed a peace treaty and decided not to point guns at each other. South Korea thought that by the time he signed the paper, he could embrace his brother again and they could start over with their lives. But he was wrong. A wall was built and his brother had grew grim._

 _South Korea tried to reach out to him, but all failed. North Korea locked in to himself and not even his allies Russia and China manages to hear a word from him. This had made South Korea furious that he started blaming everyone. America, Russia, China and even the United Nations. South Korea was hurt way beyond any nation could ever understand and his recovery doesn't seem to be even possible._

 _His brother's face and those pain in his eyes. South could feel them but he couldn't do anything about them. It haunts him. His voice and his disappointment and his last words..._

" _ **I don't want to see you ever again."**_

 _Was there something that he could have done to have changed this? Was there a way he could have prevented any of this to happen?_

* * *

South Korea began crying before he knew it. Back then, he had lost hope of ever seeing his brother again. But this one...this was more than a miracle. If North Korea was to attend World University, it's obvious that they would be on the same class since Nations are sorted by geographic location. So that means he'd be seeing him more often from now on.

And with him attending World University, South Korea could finally be able to start over with him. He would be able to call him his brother again and everything would turn out okay for them. And those pain filled eyes of his. The moment he had saw them, he knew that all he wanted was to make them shine with happiness again.

He wants to bring back his big brother the way he was back then. And this...this was his chance of doing it and he's going to make sure he's not going to ruin it.

"Sir..."

South Korea wiped his tears and gleamed with hope as he held the newspaper with one hand.

"Sir..."

"I'm definitely going to call China about this...oh but wait, didn't the news said that China and the others already knew about this? So does that mean I'm the only one who didn't knew about this?!"

"Mr. South Korea!"

The woman on counter now stood beside him with her hands on her hips.

"Please pay for the newspaper that you damaged just now."

South Korea was confused. He glanced at the newspaper and saw how crumpled it was and drenched in his tears that he immediately felt embarrassed about it and said, "Um...how much does this newspaper cost?"


	3. Chapter 3

A week had passed ever since the announcement was made and South Korea found himself anxious. Now if the announcement of his brother finally attending World University wasn't enough to make him worry about attending the said institution this year that he's practically clinging to Japan and the other Asians to help him get it right, his president had given him another news to worry about. And that was North Korea was going to visit him before attending World University. Now if that isn't too much progress in their relationship, South Korea doesn't know what is.

"So, should I wear a formal tuxedo or a Hanbok?" South Korea asked as he was having a hard time deciding what to wear on their meeting. "What do you think China?" he glanced at the elder nation who he had even called to come over despite their hectic schedule in their own country.

"It depends on what he's going to wear. Is he going formal or traditional?" China questioned as he stared at South Korea's choice of clothing.

For the formal wear, his tuxedo was Prussian blue alongside his bow tie. He has a crisp white dress shirt and a black loafers for his shoes. His traditional wear on the other hand was also blue. His Jeogori was in dark blue with delicate embroidery work of magnolia flowers in gold. The rest of the outfit looks like how they are supposed to be including his slippers.

South Korea had shrugged his shoulders in reply. "Although I bet he's going to wear something red," he exclaimed as he was rummaging through his stash of wrist watches in his drawers.

"And what makes you say that for certain?" China raised a brow at him.

"It's because he likes red." South Korea casually said as he tried one and walked over to his mirror to look at his reflection. "Don't you remember? Back in the days he always wear red. And he still does."

China fell silent when he heard this words. South Korea had been acting weird ever since the news broke out about North Korea attending the World University. Lately he had been talking about the past and has stopped bugging him for the most absurdist things ever. He also became rather silent for someone who always yells and laugh. In China's view there's nothing wrong with South Korea acting less annoying sometimes, but since he's China and he literally raised this child, he knew that this wasn't a nice thing at all.

"Aiyah South Korea, you are worrying too much about this!" China suddenly slapped the younger nation on the backside of his head making him shout, "Hey, that hurts you know!"

"Of course that was going to hurt. That wasn't meant to tickle you know."

South Korea pouted as he rubbed the backside of his head.

"Anyways, I've noticed that you are getting too much worked up about the entire situation so I'm going to give you a piece of advice." China breathes out crossing his arms in front of his chest. "North Korea is going to live with us at World University so you shouldn't be putting up much of a front right now. Sure, you want to impress him with all your formalities and such, but I doubt you would be able to put up this farce for an entire year. That's why even if I don't like it, you should stick to your old self. After all, you are his brother. He's bound to accept you no matter what."

And with that, tears fell down from South Korea's eyes. What China said was true. He's has been forcing himself to be someone who he wasn't for the past week because he was afraid that if he didn't, his brother might push him away or look at him in disgust. Reuniting with his brother, even if it isn't going to be like the unification of Italy, was the only dream he ever has and now that he was given a chance to make it happen he was just afraid. South Korea had made many mistakes before but this one was something he'd regret the most if he screw this up.

"I just hope he will," South Korea said wiping his tears as anxiety crept up in his back. Worrying now wouldn't really help him and he's been preparing for an entire week now. He has waited for this day to arrive.

Taking a deep breath, South Korea shakes his head and said. "Anyways, I've decided to just wear the Hanbok. My brother had always like old things so if I wear this, I'm sure he'd like it very much. Just like you."

"Of course. Culture is very important you know." China proudly puffs his chest in pride.

"No, what I mean is, North Korea likes things that are old and you are old. So if I bring you along too and mark you 'Ancient; made in Korea', I bet he'd really like it, da-ze~!" South Korea explained making China grit his teeth and raise a clenched fist in anger.

"Aiyah, I take back what I said!" China exclaimed as just as fast a snap of a finger, South Korea was back to making fun of him. "Go back to being serious! That was way better!"

"No can do Old man! No refunds!" South joked making China rub his temples. Well at least South Korea seems to have cheered up. But the matter about the North though...

* * *

Later that night the visitors from the North were about to arrive and South Korea was nervous. For some reasons, even if he had only asked China to come over, the other Asian countries were also there.

"Japan, Vietnam, Hong Kong, Taiwan, and Macau...wait, what are you all doing here?!" China exclaimed while South Korea was busy with trying to adjust his Hanbok. It's been a long time since he last worn one that it felt new to him again.

"We came to see North," Vietnam replied sharply. "And South, stop fiddling with your clothes. It might come off if you keep doing that."

"But I'm nervous!' South Korea cried out. "The last time I wore a Hanbok was during the Korean War. I haven't touched this kind of clothes since then!"

"Well just imagine that you are in a dress that has ribbons on it." Japan suggested. "Or better yet, think of it as Kimono but with pants inside."

South Korea paled out just imagining all of Japan's suggestions. "How about I'd rather not."

"Oh come on South, you look stunning in your Hanbok right now. So you don't have to worry about a single thing!" Taiwan exclaimed in attempt to cheer him up. But the effects seems to be the opposite as he frowned saying, "if only looking nice would be enough to make my brother like me then I'd probably have nothing to worry about."

"Well, it obviously won't," Hong Kong pessimistically remarked earning glares from the other Nation. "What, I'm saying the truth."

"Aiyah, if you are just going to dampen the mood, then you'd better shut up!" China hissed in annoyance.

"Geez Old man, don't be so violent. You'll run out of calcium again." Hong Kong backed away in defense. "And I wasn't trying to wreck the mood here. I just wanted to suggest something."

"And what would that suggestion might be Hong Kong?" South stared at him desperately because at this point, he was more than willing to listen to anyone right now.

"Well, I was thinking about..."

* * *

North Korea was speechless. Having crossed the border and entering South Korea's territory itself was already phenomenon for him, he's even going to visit he's brother's house. Now that was more than he ever bargained for.

'I wonder if it's made of wood or concrete,' North Korea thought to himself as he and Pyongyang was being escorted by South Korean soldiers to the location. North Korea's boss was in a different vehicle as he was headed to a different destination. While the representatives meet up at South Korea's living space located in Seoul, their leaders were going to meet up at the Blue House. That's why Pyongyang managed to act care-free inside the car as he remarked, "Wow, there's so many people here in South Korea! It's like back at the Capital during rush hours, but thrice the many people!"

"Why, are there really that few people in the Northern side, Sir?" the soldier driving the car asked curiously as he observed the amazed look on Pyongyang's face through the side-view mirror.

"Unfortunately, yes." North Korea replied as Pyongyang was too busy basking in the view of busy Seoul. "My country's birth rate is steadily dropping because our man power is focused on balancing the economy. It's also difficult for my people to produce offspring's since—"

"And that's something you shouldn't be openly talking about brother," Pyongyang cuts him off by placing a hand over his mouth. "I apologize for his...well, openness. He haven't spoken with outsiders for years that's why he talks so much." Pyongyang sweat dropped as North Korea stared at him in confusion. Clearly, he has to remind his brother about the things called 'privacy' and things you shouldn't openly talk with other people.

"It's alright." The soldier laughed. "I actually find it funny how Mr. North Korea isn't as scary as I thought he would be."

"Scary? This guy?" Pyongyang tilts his head as North Korea suddenly bit his hand making him flinch and pull it away saying, "Hey, you have rabies remember!"

"I don't." North Korea barked in response. "And I'm not at all a scary person for your information, mister. I just do my job well, that's all." he corrected him as he held his high in pride. After all, if there was one thing about North Korea that many people should know is that he could be very proud about his accomplishments, even if said accomplishments aren't even worth bragging about.

"And what job might that be?" Pyongyang deadpanned.

"Hm...I am not sure either." North Korea confessed as he went deep in to his thoughts. "It's along the lines of having to frown all the time. My boss would get angry at me if I even smiled a little and my forehead felt like its compressed whenever I do it."

"That's because you are frowning as though you have a head ache." Pyongyang shakes his head in disbelief.

"But I actually do have one." North Korea confessed. "That is, every time, I frown, I get one."

Both Pyongyang and the Soldier weren't able to catch the logic there so they decided to leave it as it is while North Korea looked so convinced of what he had just said. As North Korea looked pompous and Pyongyang just slightly embarrassed of his brother, the soldier couldn't help but to laugh saying,

"Mr. North Korea, not to be rude, but for a nation with a bad reputation, you don't seem at all like what stories have told about you."

"Hmm? Stories about me?" North Korea's eyes light up in curiosity. "People here in the South...talk about me?"

"Umm, not to disappoint you sir, but they aren't that nice stories however." The soldier confessed stirring up a rather stale atmosphere in the car as North Korea frowned and shakes his head.

"I understand. That can't be helped." he said leaning back on his seat and trying to compose himself. "I won't lie about the things I have done in the past. They were cruel and definitely enough reasons for people to fear me. I believe half or more than of the stories being told about me is real, so it's only fitting that people be afraid of me."

"But I don't," the soldier suddenly said. "I think Mr. North Korea is just like any other representatives out there. True, you may have killed people, but which representative haven't? It's a thing humans myself may not truly understand, but it's a thing Nations have to do. After all, it's not like any of you guys had a choice after all." The soldier smiled.

Unconsciously, North Korea let out a tear roll down from his eye as he said, "Well, if my brother South have good people like yourself with him, I guess he's doing fine then."

This reaction surprised the soldier as he didn't expect the said nation to tear up all of a sudden. This terrified him but Pyongyang gestured him to not react and stay silent. The soldier picked up on that perfectly as he remained silent and observed the two of them from his seat.

At that point the rest of the ride became monotonous till they have reached their location.

* * *

The Soldier wished them for the best when the have arrived South Korea's house. Pyongyang found it funny since it was as though they were entering a war fare while North Korea accepted it as he knew he was going to need a lot of it.

"He's inside isn't he?" Pyongyang breathes in as he somehow caught North Korea's nervous air making him nervous himself.

"Well I'd be piss if he isn't." North Korea grumbled as he knocked on the door and anticipated for the worse. However, North Korea's imagination has never been the best.

-0-

"What is this? Have we knocked on the wrong house?" North Korea panicked as the door had opened on its own revealing a dim lighted hallway that leads inside the house. Pyongyang seemed terrified but as he looked around outside and checked his notes, he shake his head and said, "No, the address fits perfectly. This is his house."

"House?" North Korea frowned. "What kind of house is this then?"

"How would I know? I don't live here!"

North Korea could just release a deep sigh as he stared at the ominous entrance in front of him. He knows that his mission there was to pretend to be in good terms with his brother. After all, it's a front to all nations to trust him. If he manages to pull this off well, then he'd be set for a good start in World University despite his well-known reputation. Who knows, this might brighten his political opportunity with other nations. Especially if he managed to get South Korea on his good side. He could take advantage of his brother that way. His brother after all have some pretty good connections and he might need them sooner or later.

'I just have to endure him for a little bit right?' he thought as personally, if it wasn't for his strong need, he would likely just avoid the idea of talking with the South altogether. He, after all, wasn't ready to even face him after all this years. But if it's for his people, even if he has to play the role of a user, he'll do it. It's his job after all.

"It would be a shame if I have to kill that Soldier. He seemed to be a good guy," North Korea unwittingly muttered causing Pyongyang to look at him with a grim expression and said, "Brother, we aren't here to commit genocide. We are here for a peace treaty, remember?"

"I just said my thought out loud." North Korea bluntly replied. "Sorry about that."

Pyongyang paled out. His brother sometimes could be too honest for his own good that Pyongyang can't help but to remark, "I swear, the only things that runs in that mind of yours is murder, potatoes, and more murder. I bet you even recite a hundred ways to kill a person before you sleep sometimes."

"Was it that obvious? I didn't know." North Korea suddenly confessed making Pyongyang slap his hand on his face.

"You know that you were supposed to deny that, right?"

"Should I?"

There was then an air of silence between the two of them as they awkwardly stood in front of the doorway not sure of what they should do next.

"Should we enter now or should we wait for South to appear at the doorway?" Pyongyang asked as it felt like they have been standing there far longer than they should be.

"That, I am not sure of." North Korea confessed. "All I know is, I don't know whether I have to remove my shoes now or should I enter and remove my shoes then."

"That's a good question! I didn't thought about that."

So the both of them stared and observed for a while. Way past the entrance looked like a receiving room with another door on the other end. There was a platform looking stage and shoes were clustered on the concrete below it. From what he could see, there are around 7 people inside the house. Of course, that's based on the shoes alone. North Korea was hesitant to conclude it as such as he doesn't have enough proof to back it up.

"What should we do then?" Pyongyang said as they were not progressing even by the slightest.

"I don't know. My brother seems to have the same custom as we do about no shoes inside, but we don't have an empty space like this in our place."

"Yeah, talk about that. We just remove our shoes at the front door and carry them inside. Them however, I don't even know what the front door is and why they leave their shoes outside. So, should we?"

North Korea was hesitant at first, but he shrugs it off as he then bent down and removed his shoes.

"Let's just do it our way but leave the shoes where the other shoes are. I think that's the best course of action we could do for now." North Korea said as he entered carrying his shoes in his hands.

"Roger that!" Pyongyang teased but North Korea chose to ignore it as he stared anxiously on the next door. To think that a door terrified him this much

'I have bad feelings about this.' That was all that ran in North Korea's head as he reached the door knob. And as he slowly turned it open...


	4. Chapter 4

_Pyongyang when he was born was a small child. He was so small and fragile that North Korea's boss had always looked down on him for being weak. Because of this, Pyongyang had always been anxious around the higher ups who always scold him every now and then. Pyongyang was terrified that he wanted to run away. But that was till he had met his older brother North Korea._

 _Pyongyang knew himself that he was no ace on anything and his intelligence seems to be very average to the disappointment of the nation's leaders that's why they had been tough on him calling him a slacker despite his obvious effort in working hard. No one recognize the passion he place in his work...no one, except his older brother North Korea._

" _You're doing well kid. Keep it up."_

 _Those were North Korea's first words to him making Pyongyang cried as he embraced him and said, "Where have you been all my life good Sir?! Everyone here are making me suffer, but you...you complimented my work even when no one would."_

 _North Korea pats him on the head gently as he rubbed a hand on his back saying, "You deserve it. You've been working down to your bones lately from what I've heard."_

" _But boss...he doesn't seem to appreciate anything I do. He hates me apparently."_

" _It's alright; boss doesn't like anything in particular after all."_

" _Even me?"_

" _Well no one said he likes me either."_

 _Pyongyang was startled by this as he glanced up at North Korea, who back then, was way taller than he was who just stood at 2 feet and 5 inches tall. North Korea in his eyes had a gentle smile and compassionate look in his eyes that day. He didn't knew why, but ever since then, Pyongyang knew he was safe as long as he was with him. Because, he had stopped working to impress their boss. All he cared was getting this man's approval; the one who had accepted him first._

 _Years later since then and Pyongyang grew even more fond of North Korea, but their relationship had been without label not till one day._

 _It was an average day and Pyongyang was getting his hands dirty in the mechanics department. Working in machines and watching how they operate had been his interest as of the late and fortunately their boss had been kind to him for letting him work there in the morning._

 _As he was studying that one car that Russia had brought in last week, one of his assistant suddenly asked out of the blue, "Hey Pyongyang, what's the deal with you and North Korea?"_

" _Hmm? Me and North Korea?" Pyongyang snapped out of his concentration as he scribbled a few notes on his pad before turning his attention to the other saying. "I guess we're sort of in good terms. Probably friends, I think."_

" _Friends? Just friends?" his assistant wailed in complain. "You've got to be kidding me! You can't be just friends! With the way you two are close, its either you're brothers or lovers!"_

" _Well, we could just be co-works that just get along well you know." Pyongyang bashfully denied as the last one made him choke. Lovers? That was just too absurd for him to even think about. North Korea has been good to him, sure. But to think of him that way was probably too presumptuous of him._

" _Huh, now just co-workers?" The assistant frowned at him "Seriously, you just jump from 'I know him' to 'we are just working on the same company' so faster you might even outrace this Russian car."_

" _But it's complicated," Pyongyang sighed as he shake his head and grabbed for the tools box that sat on the work desk. This part was his favorite and that was disassembling the vehicle to study the inner mechanisms. He had always loved doing it while his assistants just dread it._

" _North Korea is treating me well as his capital city and that's just that. I can't ask more from him when he's even defending me from our boss even at times when I really deserved to be scolded."_

" _But that's the point. He's going much lengths for you that he can't just be a co-worker or a good friend. Friends don't take that much risk for you unless you are more than friends."_

" _Geez, can you please stop asking already!" Pyongyang suddenly snapped in annoyance. "Now get the power tools ready if you don't want me to go stabbing you with this screw driver."_

" _Fine, you're majesty. I'll get them ready."_

" _That was threat you know!" Pyongyang hissed but his assistant had just rolled his eyes and left._

 _Pyongyang grits his teeth and punched the work table in annoyance. When North Korea does it, the soldiers he commandeers over listens to him, but when he does it, his assistants just laugh at him. How unfair._

' _Should I actually stab a person with something for once for them to believe me that I can do it?' Pyongyang pondered as he paced back in forth but he immediately shakes the thought out of his head since that was just absurd. After all, he never had seen North Korea actually punish his soldiers since they are all obedient to him to begin with._

 _And besides, if he were to lose his cool, the higher ups might think North Korea wasn't disciplining him enough that he'd get in trouble because of him yet again. And Pyongyang doesn't like that._

 _After all North Korea was his..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _What was North Korea to him again?_

* * *

 _Later that night when North Korea and he were suiting up for their patrol, North Korea had noticed that Pyongyang was unusually silent that time. He haven't spoken about his work earlier and he haven't made any silly remarks about his day either. This made North Korea concerned as he placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "Anything wrong Pyongyang? You seem troubled today."_

" _A-ah, it's nothing." Pyongyang stuttered in reply as he was snapped out of his thoughts. "I was just...thinking about work. Yeah, that's right. Just plain ole work 24/7."_

 _North Korea wasn't by the slightest convinced as he glared at him intimidatingly and said, "Pyongyang, if you think you could lie to me like that, then you are a hundred years too early to assume that it would even work by the slightest."_

 _Pyongyang was taken aback by this as he knew that he shouldn't have lied, but asking was just too awkward that when he was caught, he fiddle with his ahoge as he stuttered saying, "Well...I was just curious you know...about something. But don't mind me. It's nothing important."_

" _Oh really?" North Korea was unforgiving as he stared at him as though he was interrogating a criminal._

 _Pyongyang laughed nervously but North Korea was insistent. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and the intimidating aura around him was too much. Now he understand why his soldiers listen to him because before he knew it, he was already ratting himself out as he said,_

' _What am I to you North Korea? Am I...important to you?"_

 _Pyongyang immediately regretted what he said as he saw North Korea was caught off guard by his question._

" _Ah, you don't have to answer that! I was just—"_

" _Brother." North Korea sternly said as he ruffled his hand on his head just like the way he did on the first time they met. "You're my Dongsaeng, and you're important to me. So don't go thinking about it that hard."_

 _Pyongyang felt warmness in his chest as though a huge gap was filled as he smiled and said, "then I should calling be calling you 'big brother' from now on then."_

" _You should because you have to respect your elders. Which reminds me—"_

 _That night Pyongyang received an intense lecture on how to use his honorifics from North Korea on which he only half listened to. He was just glad to hear and clarify his worries. North Korea was his Hyung and he was his Dongsaeng. That was what he told his assistant the next day as he was motivated to work harder than usual._

 _But then, his motivation just lasted for an hour or so and he was back to his average self._

 _The two of them grew closer afterwards as North Korea finally began to open up with someone for once ever since the Korean War. Pyongyang had become livelier than ever causing irritation to their leader, but he didn't cared that much anymore. Pleasing them has been an impossible task from the very beginning and now he had just completely given up on doing it entirely. All he absolutely cared about was devoting his entire life to see his older brother smile at him and make him proud of him._

 _After all, he was all he have and he was all North Korea had. In their tiny and messy world, they only have each other to rely on. Or at least that's what Pyongyang thought at first._

* * *

" _What? We're going where?" Pyongyang exclaimed as he dropped the blowtorch upon hearing what his assistant told him._

" _Outside the country!" His assistant braked angry. "I've heard some rumors but I'm not sure. It wasn't clear either since my source was a sloppy one. But I tell you. Some crazy thing is going to happen and I can fell it."_

 _Pyongyang frowned as he shakes his head and said, "Geez, don't make me panic like that. I mean, it's just rumors. Even if they did plan that, sometimes our leaders just change their mind faster than a Hennessey Venom, so I shouldn't worry about that yet."_

" _But still...what if it happened? What are you going to do?" His assistant questioned as he picked up the blowtorch. "He's going to be there too you know...South Korea."_

 _Pyongyang grits his teeth as his chest grew heavy._

 _Hearing those words somehow made him angry and infuriated for some reason, He never felt it before but he can't deny them. They sat deep in his chest as he suddenly threw the blowtorch to the wall and angrily screamed, "Shut up! My brother and I are staying here no matter what happen! We'll not go anywhere, do you get it?!"_

 _His assistant shivered in terror as Pyongyang had never shown this level of violence before. This was the first that he had actually looked menacing making his assistant stare at him paralyzed._

 _It took him a while before he realized what he had done when a soldier knocked at the door saying, "Mr. Pyongyang, you have been summoned by our leader for an important task."_

" _Ah, tell them I'm coming after I clean up here." Pyongyang calmly replied as the soldier saluted and left._

 _Pyongyang gazed at his assistant feeling terrible for what he had done. He wanted to apologize but he doesn't know the words to use as he just walked out without saying another word._

' _What's going on with me? I'm sacred of myself.' Pyongyang thought as he could feel tension build up in his chest. But he had to shrug it off. He still has work to do and he has no time to wander much about this thoughts._

* * *

" _Just check the car? How odd?" Pyongyang muttered to himself as he walked out the garage covered in grease as always. His emotions has somewhat stabilized as doing routinely check up on vehicles has become a strong hobby of his. He enjoys it too much that he would sometimes forget that he also has needs such as eating and going to the bathroom._

 _At that time he even forgot the reason why he even snapped earlier and the fact that he even snapped. But that was till he came across North Korea._

* * *

" _Then, let's not just stand here. We need to gather Intel on this so that we could get prepared. After all, everything that relates outside relation is always politics for our leaders. This one included, so that means we need to get ready for this. Or else..._ _I'd rather not talk about it. But you get the idea_." _"_

 _Pyongyang had said those not because he cared about how their leaders would react or what they wanted of him and his brother. It was also not because he was excited to leave their country or anything even that close. He said those because he wanted to confirm whether it was true or not. Or to whether that anger he felt by thinking about the South was something he should be worried about._

 _And when they did asked around, Pyongyang discovered one thing that day._

 _He was afraid of his self the most._

* * *

"Welcome Home Hyungnim," South Korea greeted them as he bowed his head politely with his hand tucked neatly on his side. "I'm glad we could finally meet after all these years."

"Like wise," North Korea replied in a calm tone as he bowed his head in greeting as well.

Pyongyang on the other hand was merely startled that he forgot his manners for a moment when he exclaimed, "You're South Korea? But how...how are you taller than me and brother?!"

North Korea groaned with the way Pyongyang reacted that immediately pinched him by the ear and apologized to South saying, "Please forgive him and his rudeness. He's still young and ill-mannered but I assure you he has no ill intentions with that remark."

"No, I don't mind at all. I find it...endearing somehow." South Korea muttered without thinking making both North and Pyongyang look at him puzzled.

South had cleared his throat as he pretended he didn't said that sentence when he gestured them inside and said, "China and the others are also here to see you. I hope you don't mind the company, Hyung."

"It's fine." North Korea replied nonchalantly. "I just hope the others won't mind this company I brought with me though." North Korea glance at Pyongyang who shrank in embarrassment.

First strike.

He promised North Korea before they crossed the border that he would behave well when they meet South Korea. But apparently, Pyongyang simply can't play that way.

'Argh, I made a fool out of myself in front of South Korea. I think I'm going to die of shame.'

Pyongyang grimaced as he tailed after his older siblings...if he as ever allowed to call the South his older brother, and found himself faced with more faces he doesn't know.

Oh dear, Pyongyang might just break from all this.


	5. Chapter 5

"Greetings everyone, I am the Democratic People's Republic of North Korea simply known as North Korea. This is my younger brother, the representative of my capital city Pyongyang. Please take good care of us from now on." North Korea, with his well-polished manners, bows his head respectfully. But this time, he made sure that Pyongyang were to also pay his respects as Pyongyang bows his head and said in the best good boy impression he could,

"Thank you for having us over."

China was the first to comment as he puffed his chest and said, "Aiyah, you're still polite as always North Korea. You grew up well. Unlike some other nations here..." China glanced at Hong Kong and South Korea who wasn't even paying attention to the lectures he give to them each time he's angry.

"You compliment me too much. I don't deserve it." North Korea humbly replied making Pyongyang stare at him in shock. He knew his brother had been good with pretense as he had conned him more than once with his acts. However, he didn't knew that he was capable of something as scary up putting up a fool proof front such as this.

'My brother is definitely scary,' he mentally took note of it.

"So this is the infamous Capital Pyongyang," Vietnam commented as she took a puff from her long pipe. She was smoking yet again. "He's smaller than I had expected."

"Well that's because you're just taller than me, crazy woman!" Pyongyang suddenly cursed in spite as his height had always been a sensitive topic for him since he only stood around 5 foot flat. He immediately regretted it thought as the nations stared at him in surprise making him bow his head apologetically and said,

"Please forgive my foul mouth. I should have known better than to cuss like that."

Vietnam was silent for a moment before she drew in another from her pipe and puffed a smoke before she stared at Pyongyang in the eyes and said, "You are a feisty one. You have a big spunk for someone a small as you."

"Please forgive him. He's too young so he didn't know any better." North Korea interrupted as he suddenly felt anxious for his younger brother's safety. After all, he had known Vietnam for a long time and her temper was something he wouldn't even dare to forget. "It's my fault as his brother for raising him poorly. I take full responsibility for it."

"Ah, don't be like that North Korea. It's not your fault." Japan attempted to comfort his younger sibling, but he was drowned out by Vietnam's loud laugh as she said, "you never changed North Korea. You still take responsibility for your siblings without thinking. That's an attitude I told you to grow out off didn't I?"

"Uh...yeah. I guess so." North Korea muttered faintly as he looked down in embarrassment.

"For a communist nation, you are still a bit too soft. Even Cuba does a better job than you on that aspect." Vietnam commented making North Korea pale a bit. Although he refused to speak his thoughts on the matter as he bit his lower lip, bowed his head and apologized once again.

"I honestly think you are still a bit immature. But lecturing you is not why I'm here North Korea." Vietnam began as he gestured towards Macau with her pipe.

"Understood," Macau pushed his glasses up his nose bridge as he approached Pyongyang and said, "Pyongyang, would you like to eat with me?"

"Eh?!" Pyongyang was somehow terrified by the offer that he hid behind his older brother North Korea and said, "how about no."

Macau sweat dropped at this as he seemed to be offended by the rejection. Taiwan stepped forward as she smiled at Pyongyang and said, "Oh, don't be like that Dìdì. Let's go out and eat together and leave the adult to talk their matters alone."

"Yeah. Leave the old men with their old talks. It's going to be boring anyways." Hong Kong muttered as he was busy texting in his phone.

Pyongyang looked unsure but turning his head to North Korea. But when his brother just nods his head in approval, he can't help but to groan and said, "Fine. It can' be helped."

"Very well then. We'll now kidnap this small guy and be on our way." Hong Kong remarked as he ditched his phone and stared at Pyongyang with an intense look from his amber eyes.

Pyongyang definitely didn't liked the wording Hong Kong used and neither did China. But before any of them could have reacted, Hong Kong and Taiwan already snatched the small capital, bade farewell to North Korea going along with the lines of 'he's so cute we'd gladly keep him' and fled outside the door. Macau came following behind the two.

North Korea was the one who was mostly surprised but he knew it wasn't yet the time to worry about his brother. He glanced at Vietnam. Still with a blank expression on her face, she gestured at Japan and said, "You could stay if you like, but you South Korea. You'll have to sit out on this one."

"Huh?" South Korea looked confused. "But I—"

"North Korea isn't going anywhere." Vietnam suddenly scolded him as she rubbed her temples with one hand. "And as I told you, I came here to see North Korea, not watch you fumble in attempt to do that silly list of activities you wanted to do with him and his capital. And besides," she sighed heavily as she glanced at North Korea. "You'll have all the time in the world to do your sappy things with your brothers once I am done with him. Get it?"

South Korea wanted to argue but this was Vietnam. She single handedly fought America to the death and didn't surrender. She was that kind of woman who'd rather die for what she fights for while South Korea would rather not die due to petty reasons.

That's why even if he was somehow offended that this reunion was supposedly between him and his brother...or should he say brothers now since North Korea came with a little surprise, he had stepped down and left the room.

'Geez Vietnam, I just want to spend time with North Korea and his adorable baby brother.' South Korea whined in his head as he grabbed his coat and went out for a walk. After all, it would take them another decade to finish what they need to discuss since China was also involved.

Well, it's off to the convenience store for him again.

* * *

Staring intently at China and Vietnam since Japan decided not to stay, North Korea's neutral face turned into a sour frown as he glared at the both of them and said,

"So what kind of business do you want to talk with me?"

Vietnam grinned as he was liking his expression much more than his good boy act earlier. "Now that's the Korea I've remembered."

"What do you want from me?" North hissed. He doesn't have patience for many things and one of them was being lectured by other nations. Especially if said nation was America because for some reasons, he simply can't make a line when it come to that person.

"We are here to warn you," China began as he rakes his hand through his hair. "About your capital Pyongyang."

North Korea raised a brow in confusion. "What? Pyongyang? What about him?"

"He's a threat and you know it." Vietnam coldly uttered.

North Korea wasn't taking this very well as having his brother mocked openly in front of him was always a one way ticket to his legendary temperament, but he has a goal here. And if he has to bite his pride down for it, he might just do it. And right now, he did as he inhaled sharply, bit his tongue then said,

"And mind telling me why my own kin is a harm to me, please."

* * *

"So, what do you want to do Dìdì? Do you want to eat ice cream? Watch a movie? Or should we go ice skating together!" Taiwan exclaimed in glee as she held Pyongyang by the hand like one would when they are with a toddler. Pyongyang was immensely embarrassed by this as he kept on reciting in his mind that he was an able bodied soldier with a reputation. However, with the way the trio was treating him, he was no better than a 6 year old.

"Taiwan, just because you watched that anime Japan made about ice skating and got 'inspired' from it, that doesn't mean either of us could do it." Hong Kong grumbled as he was definitely not liking the enthusiasm of Taiwan at the moment. "And besides," Hong Kong looked a bit grim. "Stop making us hit with some random guy at the ice rink. It's weird and...Ugh." Hong Kong could just shake his head at the memory of that one time he and Macau accompanied her to an ice rink. Now Hong Kong simply can't look at them the say way before.

"Oh, but you did enjoyed it right, Macau?" Taiwan turned to the other one who simply clearly his throat and said, "It's hard to speak of it."

Taiwan wasn't pleased by their answers, but she didn't bother to argue that day. She was more focused on their new little brother who was just as equally terrified of her as the two were.

"Anyway, what activity would you like to do Dìdì?" she looked at him in great curiosity.

Now this wasn't an interrogation nor was this a million dollar question with great stakes, but for some reasons, Pyongyang began to sweat profusely as he began to think about that question. 'What does he like to do?'

In North Korea, it has never been what you want to do. It's more of what are the things you can do that they will allow you to do. He and his mechanical hobby was only allowed because he was assigned as the mechanic for their machinery. He would be the one repairing factory machines and overhead routinely maintenance check of military vehicles and helicopters. If he had been terrible in his work, like how their boss often claimed, he would likely had been tossed to another work force. But since that haven't been done to him, he could safely say that he was doing a satisfactory work.

That's why when he's asked with this question, Pyongyang felt like his mind just broke for a moment. Hong Kong noticed this as he said, "Don't you have anything you like to do? Like a hobby or interest?"

The three of them looked at him in anticipation and he scratched his chin in embarrassment and said, "I-I...enjoy fixing machines and cars."

The trio became silent for a while making Pyongyang wonder what of it he had said wrong. Surely, his hobby wasn't that ridiculous right?

Or at least on his standard, it wasn't. These three had their own different standard and definition of a 'hobby'.

"I think you are talking about work for a while there Dìdì." Macau pats him in the back for comfort. "After all, it's my first time hearing someone say fixing cars is a hobby after all."

"Huh? It isn't?" Pyongyang paled out. Doing his work in the mechanical department had always been the thing that made his day next to receiving compliments from his older brother. And he knew the word hobby. He had seen it before in a dictionary. It was along the lines of activity or interest done for pleasure and certainly, Pyongyang enjoys disassembling and assembling things.

"But I enjoy my work."

"Precisely," Hong Kong raised a finger to prove his point. "It's not whether you enjoy it or not. Work is still work. A hobby is something you do that others didn't instruct you to do. Like for instance; playing video game, watching anime, gardening and many more."

Pyongyang frowned. 'This people have too much time in their hands.' he thought as shakes his head.

"Sorry, but brother and I don't have time to do other things asides from our work. So, if my 'hobby' isn't a 'hobby', then that means neither of us have one." Pyongyang straightforwardly said that to them making the three look at him in terror. At that point, he think he was the one who broke them instead.

'Did I said something bad right now?' Pyongyang internally panicked as the three didn't even made a sound as they stared at him intently. 'Should I apologize to them because of what I said? But what is it that I had said that offend them anyway? What would my brother do if he was here?'

As Pyongyang delve in deep in his thoughts, Taiwan broke the silence as she, with great determination, dragged him with her to a nearby fast food and said, "oh I will make sure that from this day on, you will not be saying that pitiful thing ever again."

Pyongyang was just startled. Was he just called pitiful just now?

* * *

The fast food chain was filled with people. So many people that Pyongyang wandered what time it was already. It surely looked dark outside yet why are there still so many people out. This was never an occurrence in his city before.

"So, what's would you like to order Pyongyang?" Macau snapped him out of his thoughts as they stood at the back of a long line. Pyongyang stared at the menu flashed on top of the counter and found himself rather speechless.

First of all he never experienced spending money since his brother does it for him. The closest thing he had ever experience holding cash is whenever he gets ordered around to buy things by his boss. Never had he bought something that wasn't a purchase of someone else.

Second, the menu maybe written in a language he comprehends, but to him, it still looked very foreign. The food written were nothing he know of and not even a single dish he recognizes. But then, these weren't his main concerns. His main concern was eating around too many people.

Pyongyang hates crowded places. Whenever he eats his meal he would sneak it in his office and eat there in peace. He can't tolerate very loud chatting when he eats that's why he enjoys eating with his older brother who doesn't make a single sound with his chopsticks when he eats. For him, people shouldn't talk when they eat. But seeing the environment he is in, he had doubts that was the case though.

"Any would do," he replied meekly as he shoved his hands in his coat and his face in the collar of it. Macau found this to be funny as he said, "Don't worry about paying. This is our treat. Consider this as a welcome gift from the three of us."

"O-kay." Pyongyang replied hesitantly as he wasn't really worried about cash at that time. His brother was kind enough to hand him a few cash before they left and he wasn't dumb not to ask for wages from his boss, so he has a few cash in him that many might not even imagine he has.

Looking up at the menu again, he was still dazed. So many choices and he doesn't know how to choose. Well, it's not like he grew up having that much of a choice either.

He works in the military because he has to. He stay up till midnight because he works in the military. And he gets to spend only 3 days per week with his brother because he works at the mechanics department. Sometimes he doesn't get to see him for an entire month.

'My life is terrible now that I think about it'. Pyongyang grimaced as they were getting closer to the counter.

"I just get whatever you recommend." Pyongyang sighs in defeat. Macau felt slightly concerned about this and wanted to insist on having him choose, but Hong Kong saw it differently as he said,

"Leave it to me! I have mastered the art of ordering in this fast food that you'll be calling me big Brother Hong Kong in no time!"

Hong Kong beamed with pride as he made hand gestures that confused Pyongyang even more. Macau didn't even bothered to say anything to him anymore as he just sighed and let the Cantonese man rap his order to the cashier lady. Pyongyang silently stood there as he watched the interaction unfold in front of him.

'Should I be taking down notes of this?' he pondered but seeing that no one else was doing it, he opted not to.

They stood there for a quite a while before trays were handed out to them and Pyongyang assisted them. On the trays were a selection of food that were still hot and whose name he doesn't know of. They walked through a thick crowd of people before they reached the table Taiwan managed to reserve for the four of them.

"Did you get me my usual," Taiwan grinned as the trays were placed on the table and she eyed at the food on them.

"Yeah, like you order the exact same thing over and over again every time we go here." Hong Kong rolled his eyes and took the seat beside Pyongyang. "I mean, even Macau ordered something new this time. You should try to taste other things asides from your usual, sis."

"You're not the boss of me!" Taiwan stuck out her tongue at him and picked her dishes from the tray. Hong Kong and Macau also did the same thing as they took their respective orders leaving a huge pile in front of Pyongyang who was just baffled by them.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Taiwan asked as she noticed how he was just staring at the food choices Hong Kong made for him.

"I can't blame him, Hong Kong choose them for him so I doubt not even half of them are just food Hong Kong likes and Pyongyang might not like." Macau rubbed his temples in thought.

Hong Kong frowned at this remark as he slapped the packet of ketchup at Macau and said, "Don't judge my food sense Casino freak! I know better food than you!"

"Yeah, keep telling that to yourself Hong. If that's what makes you happy." Macau breathes calmly ignoring the annoyed Hong Kong glaring at on the other end of the table.

Taiwan already knew where this was going so she cuts them both by saying, "Anyways, Pyongyang. About what you said earlier?"

Pyongyang tilt his head to the side. "Which one?"

"About your hobby," Taiwan trails off as she kicked Hong Kong underneath the table for having his attention focused on wanting to have it with Macau. She glared at him a bit and it seemed like he got the message as he calmed down and just puff his chest in annoyance. Macau on the other hand wasn't bothered by it at all.

"You like machinery that much do you?"

* * *

"South Korea, wait up!" Japan calls out from behind as he followed South Korea to the nearby convenience store. South was surprised when he saw Japan as he said, "huh? I thought they wanted you over there?"

"Well, I could stay, but I don't want to. I'm afraid of what North Korea's reaction once they started talking about it with him already." Japan confessed as despite being older than the said nation, he still have nightmares of North Korea's rampage even before he became communist.

"Huh?" South Korea blinked in confusion. "Get angry? What are they even going to talk about anyways?"

"It's about Pyongyang." Japan said in a worried tone. "China and Vietnam don't like him that much."

"Ha?" South Korea scratched his head. Sure, the young one was a bit too rowdy, but that wasn't much reason for them to hate the kid. They hardly met him at all. And South Korea admits that he was more pain than that child could possibly be and China was tolerating him still, so why does he hate this child he just met.

"Why? I don't think Pyongyang is a bad child. And he haven't done anything wrong."

"It's not because of something the child have done South." Japan explained as they took a seat on one corner. "It's more on what he is and how it would affect our brother North Korea."

South swallows a lump in his throat. Japan's tone sounded very serious and he never take Japan to be someone who talks nonsense with him with these kind of tense atmosphere. So he knew better that he wasn't making fun of him as he said, "what about my brother that I need to hear of?"


	6. Chapter 6

_Human Personifications._

 _At first, they were a mystery as they simply appeared out of nowhere. The first generation of people were afraid of them and treated them as Gods for them seem to be indestructible. But Humans weren't fools forever. They discovered the true nature of these 'Gods' later on as years have passed._

 _Personifications were the gift of the earth to humans. They represent the unity of people as they form their communities and build upon it their belongings. The lands that they cultivate and the houses they built is what compose the flesh of this representatives and their united spirit is what gives this representatives their soul. Their image is made that of men in order for them to mingle with them and blend in the society. But they are more than just tokens from the earth. They have responsibilities to fulfill as well._

 _As representatives, they protect the people that gives their life. They ensure that the society would not collapse into destruction so that the next generations would prosper as well. That's why Representatives of each society or nation seems to be an immortal being._

 _But that's where humans were wrong. They were never immortal. It's just that, they live longer than humans do._

 _A representative only gets to live if there is something he represent...or at least if the thing he represent is still relevant. Once a nation collapse, loose it's will to thrive and weakens, the first one to fall is its representative. They will disappear like sea foam in the ocean and sand in the dessert._

 _This had already happened to even great nations like the Holy Roman Empire and the Roman Empire. But even if the representatives disappear, humans don't. After a fall, there is always a rise. A new representative would appear and a new nation would be built. That had been the case with the appearance of Italy alongside Rome's other descendants and with the German nations leaving behind only Germany and Prussia._

 _It's only normal for that to happen to nations as they themselves already got used to this. They were, after all, not humans. They feel like humans, but their fate is not the same as theirs._

 _Every nation gets one representative but on some occasions, another appears and that often leads to problems. It could either mean the previous one would dissolve soon with the way Italy appeared at the disappearance of Rome or a portion of it would go a separate way and be independent similar to what had happen to China with Macau, Hong Kong and Taiwan and to others with their Micro Nations._

 _The later one is the most common these days with the rise in appearance of Micro-nation here and there but for North Korea's Pyongyang though..._

 _It might have been the first one._

* * *

"Pyongyang isn't what you think he is." North Korea growled as he can't resist the urge to slam his hand on the hard wood table in front of him. Yeas, he considers it as bad manners, but who cares about manners right now. He has an important matter to tackle and this conversation has taken a turn for the worse. "He's neither a threat to me nor anyone."

"Then what do you call him then?" Vietnam questioned as her patience with him was also reaching a peak. But she tries to compose herself with her smoke. After all, she did tried to quit smoking long ago. But with stress like this coming her way, she doesn't know what she would do if she doesn't take her breather. "No other nation has their capital represented like you do. It just doesn't make any sense."

"Aiyah, that's true North Korea." China added as he too was infuriated, but his worrying just makes it even worse. "Having your capital represented like that is similar to being in comatose with Pyongyang as the machine and you are the dead body in vegetate state. Did you even bothered to think about that for a moment?"

North Korea froze but his anger just made his mouth moved on its own and he suddenly shouted in anger, "This has nothing to do with all of you so stop meddling with my affairs!"

"Very immature," Vietnam breathes out as her head just head a migraine for a moment. "You do know shouting won't change anything."

North Korea was startled for a while as he realized that he was already loosing much of his cool. He took deep breaths and sat back down. Although that didn't stop him from being angry though.

"Good. Glad to know you still have your common sense," Vietnam replied with genuine honesty. Although it came of as an insult to North Korea who has been dealing with his temperament being unstable for more than an hour already.

"Back to what I was saying," she places her pipe on the wooden table and leaned her back on her chair. "Your economy has never been doing great, and you know that. Even if you are barely scraping by year by year, it isn't enough. Your populations is even steadily declining. How do you reason yourself out of that? And that's not all.

"Please don't get me wrong on this, but I do like the idea of seeing you again," Vietnam's tone became more of emotional rather than stern as she reached this part of her speech. "I missed you like a mother getting separated with her child. You had always been dependent on China, Japan and I when you were little that I had treated you more like my child than a sibling. That's why to see you again is like a dream come true. However," her expression shifted to a bothered one

"I know you too well and you could be too stubborn for your own good. And to see you suddenly open up to the world saying that you wanted to make friends. At first I wanted to believe it, but when I look in to it...you are just lying aren't you?"

North Korea was speechless as he found Vietnam to be his most formidable foe. Seriously, even before he could have entered the academy to pull his act, he was already caught red handed. How terrifying could this woman could get?

"Your economy is in bad shape and spying on your country is not even needed to prove that. Just look at you. You look so malnourished you didn't even experience a growth spurt for your height. You're still 5'5." Vietnam pointed out making North Korea feel more infuriated.

"My height isn't a relevant matter and it has nothing to do with Pyongyang being a threat as it proves nothing to your argument."

"Aiyah, it proves everything." China said holding back the urge to throw the chair at the younger nation. "Can't you see? You are getting weaker and your body is deteriorating. Your nation is barely even getting by these past few days and none of your leaders even noticed that you are already thinner than you normally were. The only reason you were thrown here is because your nation is going through a crisis and you are tasked to do something about it, am I right North Korea?"

North Korea was at lost for words. True, their goal was that but that wasn't his intention. He simply accepted it because he has no choice. He didn't want to leave his country even he were to starve to death or of an unknown disease. And besides, Pyongyang was coming along. If he were to stay back in their country, they'd never be able to convince him to even step pass the border. His leaders knew this well that's why they had Pyongyang go along despite them not wanting him to.

But still...

"Fine, you've caught me. I'm not hear to make friend. I'm here to make political alliances and economic transactions. Is that what you want to hear from me?!" North Korea lost his temper entirely as his cover was blown and they are even telling bad things about his brother. Everything was just going downhill for him and he hardly even did anything.

North Korea was angry. He was furious as his amber eyes lit up in rage. China could see it very well, but he has to thread this path. Even if it have to hurt North Korea in the process.

"No, we are here to tell you that Pyongyang, the capital that you cherish so much will be your death. Sooner or later, before you know it, you'd be gone like Rome." China said as he bitterly reflected on the life of Rome. That man lived a good life and his life ended sooner than one would have though. And he was even one great empire. Compare him with North Korea and North would be nothing to him.

"North Korea, we're only telling you this for your own well being." Vietnam said she has been holding the urge to cry. Seeing North Korea in pain was always a thing she didn't want to see. But if pain is what he needs, she will give it to him in a heartbeat.

They expected the younger nation to lose control and attack them in rage. He had, after all, gave himself that image of being easy to provoke and shoots before he thinks. That's why Vietnam and China had come with guns armed in their clothes.

And as China anticipated North Korea to attack him with sheer violence, nothing happened.

North Korea stood from his seat. But that was about it. He just stood there. He was motionless like that for a minute or so but he then fell down on his knees scaring the life out of China and Vietnam as they screamed in terror and rushed to his side.

"Aiyah, North Korea. Are you okay?" China panics as he grabbed on to the fan he was hiding in his sleeves and began fanning on the younger nation.

"I think the shock got him worse than we thought it would." Vietnam said as North Korea turned out to have lost consciousness and his face was flushed red. "Or worse, he's health is much worse than we thought it was."

"This wasn't how this was supposed to end up you know." China muttered in slight guilt as he pressed the back of his hand on North Korea's forehead and felt it to be more than average temperature. "Call in Japan. We need him to be here right now."

"Understood." Vietnam hastily replied as she pulled her phone from her secret pocket.

China regretted having come at the issue with this intensity. He should have made it to moderate. But he was just too anxious about it that he definitely screwed it up.

"North Korea, I know you will be angry at us for this. But you should know that I am doing this for your own good." China cried as he pressed his forehead on the unconscious nation.

'I don't want to see you disappear before I would. Don't leave me like this...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Just like how Rome did.'

* * *

"Nani?" Japan shrieked in surprise as he and South Korea was busy eating some instant cup noodles in the convenience store. "Hai, I understand. We'll be on our way back soon."

"Hmm? What is the matter Japan?" South Korea asked as he stared at the troubled representative panic in cleaning up his food and disposing his trash on the bin.

"It's North Korea." Japan muttered in complete shock. "He had fainted."

And with that, South Korea suddenly ran back home without having to think about it. Japan was startled by this as he immediately ran after the said nation shouting, "wait for me!"

South Korea knew that this wasn't going to end up well. Especially when Japan told him that they were going to discuss about THAT matter. But he didn't knew that it would end up like this.

'Brother hold up. I'm coming for you.' South Korea screamed in his head as he ran the fastest he could.

* * *

"So, how's his pulse?" Vietnam asked as she peered over Japan's shoulder who was checking North Korea's pulse by his wrist.

"He's fine. He seems to have stabilized." Japan breathes out in relief. "Although you two might have overworked him too much. His blood pressure were too high that if that had went higher, he might have had a heart attack."

"Aiyah, heart attack?!" China glanced down at the still unconscious North Korea. "I know he's physically weak, but he's too young to have that!"

"Age doesn't matter, China." Japan clarified. "His weak body is the cause of it. His age doesn't affect it by the slightest."

"True. Even kids young as he does get sick with this kind of ailments." Vietnam sighed feeling troubled about the condition of North Korea. She turned her head to South Korea that sat silent by the bedside. He haven't moved an inch since he had arrived and not a single word was said. He was completely silent.

"South, how are you holding up?" she asked as she ruffled her hand through his hair.

"Fine...I guess," South Korea replied weakly. "I was just surprised that you guys went so far to even make his faint like this."

"Well, his fainting wasn't part of the plan." China confessed. "We just want him to be anxious of Pyongyang. After all, we have no logical reason to why he even existed in the first place."

"But still..." South argued. "Pyongyang doesn't seem to be causing him harm and North Korea treats him like his brother. You heard him earlier say that. Probably you guys shouldn't even have brought up about it. If I have known that this was the reason you guys even came over, then I shouldn't have let any of you in my house the first place."

South Korea was evidently upset about the situation that neither of them dared to speak in return. Japan could just place a hand on his shoulder in comfort, but that was something he even rejected as he said. "Please, leave me alone."

The other nations respected his wishes and vacated the room. Japan was still worried however, took one last glance before he left and close the door behind him. Things were just turning out for the worst turn.

* * *

"Hyungnim, you know I'm the last person you could trick right?" South Korea began as he poked his brother's nose exactly 5 times and flicked his forehead. "So can you please stop pretending to be asleep?"

North Korea suddenly sighed as he slowly opened his eyes and forced himself to sit up. "So, did they left already?"

"They're probably downstairs worrying about you." South Korea replied as he watched his brother causally fixes his hair with his hands.

"Is that so?" North Korea sounded very indifferent which didn't surprise South Korea. What surprise him though was the length of what North Korea could do at this point.

"How did you even do it?" South Korea questioned as he was slightly annoyed.

When Japan received the call that North Korea fainted, South Korea was all on his 4 legs running just to get home. And when he did, he noticed something. North Korea should have fainted but why does it felt like he had seen this scene before.

Well that's because he has and his brother did the exact same trick for centuries ago. Yet again China and Vietnam were completely fooled and even Japan's medical skills were put to shame by North Korea. He managed to trick him into thinking that he had hypertension so well that South Korea almost believed it to.

"Do what?" North Korea pretended to not know what he was talking about.

"Act like this." South Korea bluntly replied. "You practically just pretended to have an illness that was believable for a moment ago. And now, you are...just fine again."

"Because that's how I survived till this day," North Korea replied as he stood up from the bed and straightened his now crumpled uniform. "And besides, I don't want to hear them talk any more. I just needed to give them a reason to shut up already."

"Yeah...about that," South Korea was anxious to talk about the issue about Pyongyang. But he knows he has to clarify a few things with him before the situation worsen for good.

"I understand," North Korea calmly said. "You care about me, that's what you're trying to say, right?"

"Yea...but not just that. It's—"

"And so now what?" North Korea raise him a brow. "Does it even matter if I disappear one day? I bet other nations would just be relieved once I'm gone. I doubt any nation would even bother think about me after I'm gone anyways."

"Brother, it's not like that!"

"And also," North Korea wore a bothered look on his face. "What do you expect me to do with Pyongyang? He's my brother. Just because it inconvenience me, that doesn't me I could just throw him away."

"But he's the reason why you might disappear one day. Can't you see that he's not worth keeping?"

"But he's my only family. He's the only one I have left. So how can you tell me to get rid of him?" North Korea's eyes suddenly welled up in tears. "And to think I thought you are on my side on this."

"Then what am I to you then?" South Korea said as he was hurt by his brother's words. "Am I not your brother too?"

"You?" North Korea laughed. "You've disowned me as your brother years ago right? So stop acting like we could still back to what we once were. To think you dare call me brother disgusts me down to the core.

"Honestly, I was planning to put up with you this entire year, but change of plans. It's pointless trying to pretend anyways. All of you are just going to convince me the same thing that I doubt World University would be any different. That's why I'm warning you." North Korea glared at South Korea gritting his teeth in fury. "Try to do any funny business with my brother and I'd make sure that you'll be the one who will be disappearing from this planet."

And with that North Korea opened one of the windows and exited through them. South Korea took a moment to process the scenario but when he did, China was already upstairs screaming.

* * *

'Finally, these three decided to end the day. I'm glad.' Pyongyang internally cried as he was barely dragging his feet to walk as he was trailing behind the 3 nations that brought him out for an 'adventure' in the city that night.

Pyongyang never felt this tired before despite having to work almost 16 hours daily. His head was aching and he felt like he had been walking from morning till noon without stop overs. The three nations knew how to drain him of his vitality quite well.

"I hope you enjoyed the tour Dìdì," Taiwan exclaimed as she was still holding his hand like he was her toddler. "Because once we enter World University, we'll just be inside the campus almost all year long."

"And that is like...the worst." Hong Kong grimaced. "Although I'll get to see Iceland again. Now at least that's something nice."

"Iceland...?" Pyongyang looked at him confused. "Wait, there are people in Iceland?"

"Of course! Why, you didn't knew?" Hong Kong scratched his head in surprise.

"No," Pyongyang straightforwardly replied as all he knew was that there was these place called Iceland. Russia told him of it before, although asides from mentioning it, that's was all there is to it to his knowledge on Iceland.

"Goodness! You're missing out!" Hong Kong exclaimed in shock. "What am I supposed to do with you Dìdì?"

As Pyongyang simply laughed nervously in response, their attention was drawn by the thing that suddenly fell out of South Korea's window. Or should they say, of the person that jumped out of it.

"Brother?!" Pyongyang panicked upon seeing that it was actually North Korea and he seemed to be rather angry.

"Pyang!" North Korea ran towards him and embraced him as though he haven't seen him for ages.

"Are you alright brother?" Pyongyang asked but his brother didn't respond as he just dragged him away confused. Even Taiwan was confused as she has no words to describe how she felt. Well at least that was till they heard China's loud voice had they snapped out of their daze that she said,

"My adorable Dìdì. He's taken away!"

"What just happened?" Hong Kong glanced back up the window and saw China already looking out of it.

"Aiyah, North Korea ran away!"


	7. Chapter 7

" _Brother, you'd never forget about me, right?" South Korea cried as held on his brother's hand tightly._

" _Of course," North Korea smiled. "I never will."_

 _And with that, the two siblings embraced each other._

 _America that time was hesitant as he pulled the younger one with his right hand. His eye was focused on the elder sibling and on Russia who were both silent and was motionlessly looking at them with dead empty gaze. America didn't say anything to them. He simply pulled the younger one with him away as he headed for the harbour—the division of this nation had become real._

" _What took you so long?" England grumbled as he tapped his feet impatiently by the docks. Behind him was the ship that would take them out of Korea and the crew are all seemed to be ready to leave port._

 _America would normally try to get back at him with a witty comeback but he remained silent that time. England noticed it yet he continued with his ranting as he helped him board the ship. The young nation appears to be pensive. He had immediately lounge himself on one corner upon boarding the ship while avoiding contact with anyone in the ship—specifically, America._

 _America wanted to say something about it but words just can't find their way to his mouth. It was almost as though he had forgotten how to speak. A crewman on the other hand knew better than America as he had gave the younger nation a gentle pat on the head and said, "Kid, you're going to be alright."_

 _America wished he had the same insight as that man back as certainly…he was going to need it in the future._

Pacing back and forth, America can't help but to feel agitated. Today was the day the two siblings were going to see each other after all those years. Now America was no pessimist, but he was neither overly optimistic. He still knew that things could still go wrong but he genuinely wishes that it wouldn't. After all he would feel bad for South Korea. It was also kind of his fault to why they were separated in the first place so he felt like he has this obligation to get things right.

"It's not like China would ruin it or anything…right?" America chuckled nervously as his mind drifted to the thought of China.

Just a few days earlier he and China had a conversation over the phone. At first things were casual. A few greetings here and there and formalities included; America was anxious about opening up serious topics that time so he dwelled with small talks till China was the one, who started it by saying,

"Aiyah, I would like to hear your opinion on Pyongyang."

America that time was indecisive. As much as he was aware of the said individual's existence, his knowledge about them was just as limited as everyone else's. The most he know is that the representative of North Korea's capital was more or less recognized as a micro nation and the only ones who know of their true nature is the G8 nations…well, at least that should be the case not till Vietnam came and demanded that she should be included in that small group. America had no choice but to include her since she wasn't going to leave even if she was told so. And China was more than adamant to have her stay as well so one way or another, Vietnam had found a place in that small council.

During that meeting America had found himself sitting on the edge as things weren't turning out for the best; not that things had been any better before but he at least had hoped that some of them were to take a hint or two of the situation. Italy was probably the one with the least contribution and input with the concern. All the time he was either to terrified to even talk about North Korea (not that he had ever met North Korea) or he was too distracted thinking about his brother Seborga who was currently over at Australia's place.

England was being absurd that time. For some reasons he had managed to bring up witch craft in the conversation. France never missed the chance to insult him for it though. America would have done the same but he didn't since the issue was something he was feeling burdened to on a personal level.

Germany, as always, was trying his best to have anything comprehensible come out from all of them. And although most of the chatter were of personal opinions and woes, Germany managed to have them all agree on one thing—and that was to not interfere with the affair of the North and the South. And even though all of them had pledge to stay in the side lines, the eerie silence of Russia made it clear to America that he wasn't having any of it.

Russia glanced at America with that certain expression on his face. He has a smile on his face that carries a message for him. Was it a threat? A warning? Or an advice? America doesn't know. It wasn't like he had actually learnt to read Russia after all of those years in war and alliance. Japan was also the same as he had nodded his head towards America with a certain look on his face.

Japan rarely speaks, but that was mostly due to him being timid and shy. Russia on the other hand had opted to remain silent due to a myriad of reasons. One of them was because he lacks the ability to trust anyone; more specifically America. He can't blame him though when most of the times they had been throwing bombs at each other while the other they raise their glass in celebration. It was likely difficult for him to adjust with that setting when the person you trust today would be your enemy tomorrow.

Now out of all of them China was the one who was being hostile. Even when he agreed to the pact, it was obvious that he was the first one who was going to break it. Vietnam as well had been showing signs of doing so but America didn't like to accuse them. After all, he wanted to believe that they would be the last people that would be causing trouble right?

Well on that one, America had gotten it wrong.

* * *

America's phone had been on the loudest volume that by the time it rang, even he was surprised by it saying, "Goodness, I just die for a moment there!"

Taking a few moments to recover, he then dashed to the side table and answered the phone.

"America speaking; who is it?"

"Ah America, I'm glad you've answered."

America was startled upon recognizing the voice on the other end—it was Japan.

"Oh hey Japan, what's up?"

"What's up?" Japan's voice sounded confused. "If you mean to ask about the current event, then I would say…it's not good."

America held his breath. "It's not China is it?"

Japan did not respond. At that time no more words were needed to explain the current situation. America had figured it out. Taking a deep breath in, America then said, "How's South?"

"Actually, about that…" Japan trails off when suddenly a different voice exclaimed from the other end, "America!"

"South?"

"America...China, he…he…" America could hear the gritting of South Korea's teeth through the phone. "He made my brother hate me even more. What am I supposed to do now, America?"

At that time, America doesn't know what to do nor to what to say.

"About that South…"

* * *

North Korea was shaken. While he had always been the type of person who always have a plan in mind for any possible crisis, this time just wasn't one of those days and certainly getting angry wasn't part of his plan. Nor had he foreseen that he was going to use that 'miracle drug' of his either. Not like he enjoys using it. Having a convincing illness does have a high price and often times North Korea does feel like he is genuinely dying each time. If he hadn't been a nation then likely his 'miracle drug' [an unspecified poison] would have already killed him already.

But still, even as a Nation, this level of suicidal is insane. That's why…

"Brother…" Pyongyang glared at North Korea as somehow they managed to get back to the hotel room that was given to them as their temporary place.

North Korea, guilty of the cause of Pyongyang's disappointment, had remained silent as he had injected his self with the antidote. Thankfully he remembered to bring some or else he doesn't know what side effect might hit him this time around. Last time he had gotten himself paralyzed for six days—not a good experience and neither does Pyongyang find it amusing either as he said,

"Brother, at this point my disappointment in you can't be explained in words. So if you have anything to say—"

"I failed Pyang," North Korea muttered as he tossed the empty vial on the waste bin together with the disposable needle. "I can't fool anyone with the act of being a friendly nation anymore. They have smelled me out even before I do anything."

"Can't say I'm not surprised," Pyongyang sighed. Probably not the best time to get in an argument with him about that 'miracle drug'. "Although that is a bit harsh of them; they didn't even gave you a chance to prove yourself or something."

"It would be dumb of them to assume otherwise." North Korea remarked. "After all, what South Korea did is not that easy to forget and to add to that…" he hissed under his breath and grits his teeth. Pyongyang raised a brow at him in curiosity but knew that he wasn't in the mood to talk it further. So he waved a hand at him and said, "I think the shower is ready now. It would be able to help you sleep tonight."

* * *

"So, any suggestions on what to do?" Hong Kong asked rummaging through the cabinet as he was trying to find a change of clothes—he was going to stay over that night.

America, who was talking through South Korea's laptop, was pacing back and forth. Neither he nor Japan had any ideas as of the moment and Macau had been trying to make suggestions that made no sense or were simply too absurd for any of them to understand.

"I've been trying to tell you. We wouldn't know if it works unless we do it," Macau insisted. South Korea frowned as he threw a pillow at him and said, "seriously, stop joking, Macau. Trying to intoxicate North Korea is like trying to scoop the water out of the Pacific. We'd be drunk even before he'd get even a slight bit tipsy."

"Seriously?" America's eyes widened. "And how would you even know that? Were you already drinking back when you were kids?"

"No," South Korea defended. "But between the two of us, he was the one who started drinking alcohol and never had I actually seen him get anywhere close to even tipsy."

"Ah yes, now that you remind me." Japan perks up a little. "He did have mentioned something once about that."

"Seriously?" America was just flabbergasted.

"Yes, he mentioned something about drinking but he stated that he didn't like it back then; although I am not sure now whether he still drinks or not."

"And when did that happen?"

"Around the time of World War I….if I remember correctly," Japan crumpled his forehead. "Or was it further back?"

"Well it could have also been World War II you know," America waves a hand dismissively. And while the two of them decided that that specific information was relevant, Taiwan was annoyed of them as she said,

"Just scratch that plan out of the options already. Whether or not he would get drunk that plan still doesn't make any sense because even if he were to be drunk, how are we sure that he would spill it all out anyways?" She puffed her chest in anger. "And besides, it doesn't seem like he knows anything more than we do about Pyang in the first place."

"And what makes you say that?" Macau asked.

"Because Pyongyang doesn't know about it either," Taiwan explained. "We observed how he tends to refer to himself as a person rather than as a Personification and with how he never refers to North Korea with his Nation name. Sure, when they introduced themselves they mentioned their nation names, but it came of as more of an honorary title to them rather than their names; most especially with Pyongyang. "

At that time, Hong Kong, who usually understood every single nonsense Taiwan mutters, found at lost as he gazed at her blankly.

"Say what now?" he exclaimed scratching his neck. Even Macau, who everyone kind of assumes would at least have understood a thing she have said, had just looked at her with wide eyes and said, "Wait, what did you said just now?"

"You know, the way Pyongyang was talking," Taiwan squints at the two. "At least I thought you two were also paying attention. But apparently I was the only one." She shakes her head in disappointment. "Anyways, that aside, our main concern isn't about that. It's about what South Korea's next action should be, am I right?"

"That's true," Japan said in agreement. "However," he breathes in deep thought. "You mentioned some information that I can't just ignore. They sounded important so—"

"We have all the time in the world to discuss about that tomorrow. Right now we should come up with a plan. And it's urgent." Taiwan cuts him off slamming her hand on South Korea's bedroom door. Fortunately it wasn't strong enough to cause any serious damage.

"By the way," she turns to South Korea. "Tomorrow when we board the plane, North Korea would be boarding the same plane as us right?"

"Of course," South Korea replied. "It's a private plane after all so it's only going to be…."

At that moment a foreboding silence fell amongst them. They had definitely forgotten about tomorrow's departure and the fact that the media is likely to be there. And considering the now shaky relationships between them all, it would definitely be awkward the entire trip.

"It's only going to be for a few hours," Japan consoled him despite him knowing that a few hours would be enough to cause a commotion.

"Here's hoping that Vietnam wouldn't try to kill any of us." Macau suddenly said massaging his temples. "Considering that we did a 360 on her, I doubt she'd welcome us with open arms."

Hong Kong shuddered. "Like, please don't remind me. I have a lot of things on my plate to worry about already and Vietnam is already on tier number 2 just after China. Temptation was so real that I literally threw myself on the flames for this one and Taiwan isn't by the slightest afraid of it."

"Me?" Taiwan chuckled. "Oh come on, I'm sure they are angry but I doubt that they would ever be angrier than they already are. I mean, you did felt it too right?"

"Felt it…?" Hong Kong looked perplexed but it didn't take him any longer to figure out to what she was referring to. "Sure, I did. I bet Macau also have since he is with us right now. Never would you expect him to bail out on China on an agreement for no reason after all."

"Well, how should I put it…?" Macau flustered clearing his throat. "It's not that I am convinced that what China and Vietnam believes in is wrong but for some reasons…it just felt…wrong."

America, who was still listening at the conversation, had already lost track of what the topic was as he asked, "Um, what are we talking about already?"

"Oh I'm sorry America; we almost forgot that you are also with us." Japan profusely bowed his head in apology to the laptop. "And for what they were pertaining to, they are talking about the familial link."

"Huh?" America was more confused. "Familial what?"

"Wait, you don't know what familial link is?" South Korea screamed in shock. "Seriously, you have a brother and you don't know about it?"

"Hey, just because I have Canada that doesn't mean I know everything about that kind of thing. Heck, I doubt even England would know about that either."

"Actually," Japan fiddles with his fingers in agitation. "He does know about this thing."

"What? For real?!"

"Yeah, he has, like, three older brothers so it would be dumb for him to not know about it." Hong Kong chuckled sinister. "But then again, someone here had experience being brothers with what, five siblings, yet he still doesn't know it."

"Hey, are you picking a fight with me, you Panda!" America barked in anger.

"Me? Why would I, Bear?" Hong Kong grits his teeth.

"Probably still have some of those old time resentments, don't you?"

"Maybe," Hong Kong grins. "Want to visit memory lane?"

As the two were about to engage in an unexpected bickering, Macau had put an end to it by smacking a fist on Hong Kong's head saying, "can you please settle your resentments against each other next time. Don't add to the problem right now. It's not a good time."

"But he—"

"That's enough Hong Kong. Have it with him next time." Macau breathes deeply. His nerves are getting triggered. "And to you America," he turned over to the laptop. "Stop arguing with this idiot. You'd get nothing with fighting with him. And besides, I understand if you don't know about Familial Link. It's not something that is well talked about between us Nations after all."

"Yes, it's true." Japan affirmed. "Not that its taboo or anything; it's just that it's a thing that has not yet been logically accepted as a fact by people."

"Is that so?" America pondered on it for a moment. "Kind of explains much to me then. So what is this thing anyways?"

"It's a connection between nations whose people came from the same origin." South Korea, who had been quite silent for a while began saying. "Since the people on the territory are similar, the representation of their nation are going to have this connection with each other and share, as one have told me before, 'the same blood' thus being akin to being blood relatives.

"It is to how my brother North Korea and I are considered brothers even though technically we shouldn't even be related considering our history."

"History?" America scratched his head. "But aren't you two like Italy and Romano that got separated and stuff? So what do you mean by that?"

"America, you don't know about that too?" Japan was surprised…by a small percentage. Somehow it shouldn't be a surprise anymore, but he just can't help but to feel that way.

"Well, do I look like a 'know it all' to you, Japan?" America puffs his cheeks in frustration.

Japan just chuckled nervously. "Anyways," he said trying to steer clear of trouble. "Even if South Korea and North Korea are twins, they weren't always like that before. Unlike Italy and Romano who appeared as already twins, South Korea and North Korea wasn't born as twins. They had other sibling's asides from each other."

"Wait what?!"


	8. Chapter 8

While everything has gone downhill for the Korean brothers on just one night of having been reunited, the entire world on the meantime:

* * *

 **The United Kingdom of Great Britain (England, Scotland and Wales) with Ireland**

"Scotland, have you seen that jar of dried herbs I bought from Romania last week?" Ireland called out from his room. He was busy packing up his luggage for their flight—8 hours from now.

"No," Scotland replied from downstairs. "Go ask Wales. He might have seen it."

"Very well then," Ireland said as he ran out of his room to the study room wherein Wales was busy packing up their spell books. Or at least that was what he was supposed to be doing, but as Ireland entered the room, it was quite different than what he was anticipating.

"Seriously brother, we aren't allowed to interfere you know." England angrily hissed as he was interrupting Wales by putting back the books he already placed in his trunk back to shelve while he keeps on placing them in there.

"Oh, but that's between North Korea and South Korea. They didn't say anything about Pyongyang now, do they?" Wales grinned as his patience was running short by the moment. "I mean, aren't you curious? A micro-nation that doesn't have its own government yet exists either ways? How did that happen? I need to know."

"But of course. You always have to know everything," England sarcastically remarked tapping his foot impatiently.

"Well unlike you, I have curiosity." Wales remarked brushing him off completely. "That is, after all, better than your ignorance."

"But anything that isn't our brother is always better," Ireland commented making the other two glance towards him at the door recognizing his presence.

"Fancy seeing you here Ireland; anything you need?" Wales asked as Ireland entered the room eyeing through his shelves.

"Just wondering if you have seen the herbs I bought from Romania last week. I can't seem to find it." Ireland replied as he then laid sight on England. "So I went here to ask when I overheard your conversation."

"Quite rude of you brother," England grumbled in complaint. "Listening to others conversation—Mother have raised you better than that."

"She has, but with a mouth as loud as yours, it wouldn't be called listening in anymore." Ireland laughed. "Anyways, after hearing it, I just can't help but to have my say about it.

"Oh sure, Ireland always has a say on everything." England rolled his eyes.

"Oh shut up stupid brother. You know nothing," Ireland scolded him. "But that aside, even if it seems to you that we are but satisfying Wales curiosity, the mere existence of a 'spectre' like Pyongyang is something we of the magical race should look into. And that is of great urgency."

"Urgency?" England was taken aback. "And here I thought Wales have hit his head. Turns out even you are getting all worked up about the situation."

"But why shouldn't we?" Ireland crossed his arms in front of his chest. "While you and the other nations in the G8 have accepted him as a 'Micro-nation', we, including Scotland and Northern Ireland think that there is something fishy about that 'child'. That is, if they are truly similar to us to begin with."

"How absurd!" England commented. "You people are making mountains out of mole hills like idiots chasing their own tails."

"Says the one who can't even make a single spell work," Ireland retorts. "Anyways, there's no point convincing you into this. You are as stubborn as a mule, so we aren't really adamant about having you help us at all. Well, rather, we are more convicted to NOT have you as it seems like your terrible luck might cause us all to fail. And besides," Ireland waves a hand. "We have someone else take your place and they are more capable of doing this kind of thing compared to you."

"And who would this mongrel would be then, huh?!"

* * *

 **Northern Europe (Norway and Denmark)**

"So, you're saying the Kirkland brothers are afraid of the new Micro-nation?" Denmark can't help but to hold in his laughter. "That's so stupid."

"But they aren't, Denmark. They are just taking precautions." Norway explained as he was unpacking his things in his dorm. Having arrived early, he and the other Nordic nations get to have their things organize before their roommate arrives. And since the roommate system had always been in random, Norway had no idea on whom his roommate going to be. At least it wasn't going to be Denmark, that's for sure.

"Precautiouns? About what?"

"Potential danger," Norway slammed his suitcase shut in annoyance. "While we had all agreed that the one North Korea will bring with him might actually not be a Micro-nation like they claim it to be, we can't really speculate and agree on a hypothesis on its true nature."

"And what would those hypotheses even be?" Denmark asked just to entertain Norway.

Norway knew of this but still replied anyways, "Scotland believes that it could have been a familiar that had taken the shape of a human. However, that couldn't be the case considering that a familiar could only speak with their master. In the case of that one, Russia would prove otherwise.

"Ireland and Northern Ireland proposed that it could have been a Spectre that had stolen a person's body. Now I could say a lot of things to disprove that, but since it's the least probable one, I'd rather not bother considering it at all.

"Then there was Wale's proposition that it might be a Golem. That seems logical but then again, till we have proven it, we aren't allowed to conclude it as such."

"What about England? Doesn't he have a say on this?"

"He's one of those that claim it's a micro-nation so it's hard to say. But knowing him, he might have something in mind with regards to this."

"And you?" Denmark gazed at him in thought. "What is your say on this?"

"Me?" Norway frowned as he scratched his chin in thought. "It's really hard to say but if I have more data to work with then I might have a convincing hypothesis. But for now," he walks towards the bookshelf that he had already organized and pulled out a particular book. "Let's just say, I'm convinced that this might be it."

He tossed the book towards Denmark who managed to catch it with great efficiency; on its cover read the title "Necromancy". And despite having no talent nor affinity with sorcery Denmark knew that this one wasn't just any simple thing to accuse someone. But then, this was Norway after all. He wasn't one to pull some string unless he strongly believes on it. And on this one, Denmark simply wants to believe that Norway wasn't being overconfident on this one.

"So, there's no convincing you out on getting involved with those three is there?" Denmark sighed as he placed the book down on one of the end tables.

"Well one way or another I'd get caught up in this trouble anyways," Norway explained as he shakes his head slightly. "Considering that we have Sealand and Ladonia under our care and it's likely that they would be trying to be friends with them so from the start I was already bound to be involved. Also, don't forget that Iceland has connections with Hong Kong." Norway shakes his head at that thought. "Just as much as it shouldn't be our problem, it's going to be MY problem sooner or later so might as well worry about it already."

Denmark then began to burst into laughter as he ruffled his hand through Norway's hair and said, "Don't worry too much. I'm sure that this mystery is going to be solved. After all, it's you who is going to find the answer to it."

"Yeah, sure. That's not the issue here that I'm worried about," Norway rolled his eyes swatting away Denmark's hand. "As confident as I am with finding the answer is just as how anxious I am to what it would do to all of us. After all not all would be accepting of the truth we might discover lightly. Most especially since there are some people who are just….

* * *

 **The Middle East (Iraq and Iran)**

"—Arrogant fool! What are you still doing here? Have you forgotten what tomorrow is?" Iran exclaimed in annoyance as for some reasons, her brother Iraq has still not packed any of his things and has locked himself in his room for nearly a week now.

"Leave me alone Iran! I am not going to attend another World University!" Iraq shouted in response as he huddled in his blanket on the corner of his room. Much as the other nations hyped the idea of World University, Iraq wasn't having it. It was just going to be another disaster like last time.

"Oh that's not for you to decide." Iran exclaimed knocking the door thrice. "And open this up if you don't want me to rip it off its hinges like last time."

"Just try and I won't hesitate on shooting this time," Iraq threatened as his gun was stashed just within arm's reach.

Iran wasn't by the slightest intimidated. In fact she just rolled her eyes, shakes her head and said, "Well, you know what, never mind Iraq. Just stay in here and lock yourself for the rest of the school year for all I care. I'd just go and have a wonderful time with North Korea and take the title 'best friend' all by myself. After all, it's not like you'd want to attend university anyways."

Iran had a sly smirk on her face as she was about to leave when all of a sudden the door to Iraq's bedroom slammed open and he said, "When is the next flight going to be?"

* * *

 **South East Asia (Malaysia, Singapore, Philippines)**

Like wild animals that had just escaped their captivity, the three South East Asians were wreaking havoc, again.

Holding a camera with one hand, Philippines was recording another video that they liked to call as a vlog.

" _Gandang_ Morning to all my _Ka_ s out there!" Philippines exclaimed waving his other hand erratically at the camera on the other. "Today is a special vlog since I'm not going to be alone this time as with me are some special guest. And no, they are not new to my channel since you have seen them before in some of my previous videos.

"But if you haven't I would link those videos on the I-card up there so you could check it out. Don't worry this video is going nowhere so if you are interested of watching those first, then go ahead. But if you already have, then you should already know who our guests are, so without further ado, let's welcome our two lovely guests; the Lion City Singapore and The Land of the indigenous Malays, Malaysia!"

Upon saying those words, Philippines immediately panned over the camera towards the two other personifications that stood just next to him as they then waved their hands in greeting.

"What's up internet; Singapore here!" Singapore greeted flashing a cocky grin to the camera confidently. Malaysia on the other hand was on the timid side as she just gave a small wave and said, "Hello everyone, I'm glad to be here with all of you."

"So to those who still doesn't know these two, which is so shocking since that means you are either really new to these channel and had just stumble across my video or in general just live under a rock as this two here are also YouTubers under the name," Philippines then gestured at Singapore.

"MerLion," Singapore responded snapping finger guns at the camera. "I do some dance choreography, song covers and a lot of other stuff so if you are interested on those our good friend Phil here would leave you guys a link to my channel in the description box down below; right Phil?"

"Of course dude." Philippines said in response as he turned to camera to Malaysia. "And the same would be for,"

"Rose Mallows," Malaysia shyly said. "I make craft and art related videos."

"So if you are interested on those, go check out her channel as well. The link would be, as always in the description." Philippines added adjusting the way he was holding the camera in order for them to be all seen in the video.

"Anyways, as I mentioned earlier, this vlog is a special one because asides from having our lovely guests here," he gestured at the two of them. "We have an announcement to make."

"Yes, a very important announcement." Singapore nodded his head in emphasis. "Because starting today we are going to collaborate in making a special series called,"

"World University with the South East Trio," Malaysia happily said as the two pulled out some confetti from a plastic bag that they had been keeping in their pockets a while now and tossed it in the air to celebrate.

"Yes, you heard that right _mga Kas_! Starting from today Singapore, Malaysia and I are going to make a vlog and live-stream series about what we are doing in World University." Philippines explained ecstatically as his excitement can't be contained.

"It's a yearlong collaboration wherein we would be making special videos that would feature other guest asides from ourselves," Malaysia explained further.

"And that would be alongside our usual videos so don't worry. All the usual content that you guys have enjoyed watching from us would still be made so you wouldn't be missing out on anything." Singapore reassuringly said. "Now for our live-steams the schedule would be every Saturday, 10 am Pacific Time so make sure to be on tune by then if you don't want to miss out on all the surprises we have planned."

"But as a teaser to what we would be showing," Philippines said he flashed a sly smirk. "We are going to have a tour of our dorms!"

"But of course, what you are going to see is just a partially decorated dorm room," Malaysia then said. "It's because neither of our roommates have moved in yet."

"And speaking roommates," Singapore interrupted. "Guys are you informed that North Korea is also attending World University this year?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that." Philippines exclaimed in shock. "That was announced like a week ago right?"

"Yeah, and do you know what that means?" Malaysia perked up in excitement.

Philippines crumpled his forehead in confusion. "Umm…that he is attending university and out and…okay, I don't have a clue. Singapore, do you have a clue?"

Singapore gave it a small thought. Pondered for a few minutes before he snapped his finger and said, "That definitely should be me!"

"Ha?" Philippines stared at him surprised. "What do you mean?"

"North Korea's roommate," Singapore exclaimed with a grin. "I mean, wouldn't it be rad if I became his first roommate in his first year in World University? That would be AWE-SOME!"

"And that would mean that we might be able to feature him as out guest in our live-streams every Saturday," Malaysia added slamming her fist on her palm with conviction. "That would be amazing! We would be the first YouTubers to ever feature him in a video if that happens."

"And that's why I should be his roommate for that to happen," Singapore proudly announced.

"You guys are getting ahead of yourselves yet again," Philippines laughed as he pinched Singapore by the ear. "You aren't even sure if he is going to be your roommate yet you are making promises to the people something that is difficult to fulfill. Like I always say _'wag kang paasa'_ (don't give false hopes)."

"Oh but being roommates with him isn't the only way for us to have him in our live streams," Singapore made a sinister laugh as he eyed at Philippines, placed a hand on his shoulder and gazed at the camera with a certain look. Malaysia understood this quite well as she said; "Now dear viewers, the power is in your hands. If Plan A fails since Singapore didn't end up being the roommate of North Korea, there is always plan B. So press that like button and subscribe to this channel 'JUAN N' ONLY' and if this video gets a 1,000,000 likes, then we three would at least have him in one video. Is that a deal guys?"

"Of course I know you _Kas_ would be able to do that, so if you want to see Philippines use his 'charismatic charms that he loves to brag about, then don't forget to press that like button." Singapore laughed making Philippines grit his teeth slightly and shake his head.

"And as always, this has been MerLion,"

"Rose Mallows,

"And Juan N Only signing out. See you on the next video."

As Philippines pressed the stop button, he then glared at the two other personifications and said, "seriously guys? You really want to do that?"

"Oh come on, it's going to be a thrill." Singapore explained as he raked a hand through his hair. "And besides, don't you want a little excitement in your life. After all, it's not like you are so certain that this video that we are going to post is actually going to get 1 million likes in the first place. So if it happen to really get 1 million, aren't you supposed to be thrilled as its going to be the first one?"

"Well just as much as I want to be thrilled at the thought that could also mean that my audience are sadistic and would definitely want to us struggle in convincing North Korea in our videos." Philippines shake his head in worry. "To think that we are going to convince someone who is very infamous for something."

"I believe he can't be THAT evil," Malaysia said as she scratched her chin in thought. "For me I visualize him as a grumpier version of South Korea. Probably quieter as well, but I guess he would be as kind and has a good-heart like South Korea. After all, I guess twin works that way?"

"Oh, you mean like Italy and Romano wherein Romano is the angry one and Italy is the sweet and charming one." Singapore raised a brow. "If only twins work that way then it would be easy, but I guess it's only going to be a coincidence if it does."

"It would be a blessing if he actually is any kind," Philippines shudders in fear.

"Oh come on, don't be pessimistic. It's not like North Korea would stab you at first sight after all," Singapore laughed imagining what it would look like if it ever happened.

"Yeah…sure," Philippines muttered in reply because just as much as the other two had shrugged off his worries as him simply being paranoid, one thing that those two had failed to realize and remember was that Philippines have seen what North Korea's rage looks like.

After all, he was there during the Korean War. And the terrors he has seen….he was afraid of seeing them again.

As just as much as Singapore and Malaysia was excited to have him in one of their videos, Philippines could just wish that they don't.

But then again, who said Philippines has an A+ luck after all.


End file.
